Angel's Kiss, Mother's Embrace
by Shii-Chan
Summary: Itachi dies, Naruto waits, Sasuke doesn't return. Distraught over the loss of his most precious person, Naruto seeks solace from a statue of an angel. Is there more to her than meets the eye? Can she bring Sasuke back? And what's her link to Naruto? SXN
1. Secret Garden

**Repost A/N: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting on this fic for so long. It got pushed back severely and I've only just now had the time to work on it. I finished MITS so I've got time. Thanks for your support. Here's the repost.**

Original A/N: Hello again. Bet you didn't expect me to be writing another story while I still need to put out the next chapter of Messages in the Stars, ne? Well the truth is that lately I've been really into SasuNaru and have some what lost the spark I had for that story. THIS DOES NOT MEAN I'M GIVING UP! Nay, this means that I must try harder to re-ignite my youth, which won't be hard with all the flames I'm going to get on this story! This one was actually fueled by some dreams I've been having about a statue and some... well I can't say anymore without spoiling it for you! And I do have chapter eight of MITS half way done, it's just hard for me to write romance. I'm the kinda girl who'd rather recieve a set of kunai then a bouquet of roses. Well time for me to stop blabbering and get on with the story!

* * *

**Angel's Kiss, Mother's Embrace**

**Chapter 1: Secret Garden

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Why would I want to own Naruto? I already have an underground organization bent on taking over the world! But... I'd still make Kishimoto-Sensei an underlord. : P

* * *

Naruto had discovered the place when he was about seven. He had been slacking off again and was being chased around by Iruka when he noticed a small cave in the side of one of the hills close to the Hokage monument. Knowing that his sensei wasn't far behind, the blonde trouble maker had willingly run inside. He had paid no mind to intolerable length of the tunnel. He had paid no mind to the horrible lack of sunlight. And he had paid no mind to the disgustingly humid atmosphere. No, he had been centered on one thing. Escape. At least that had been his objective at first. Though as he had raced along the slippery corridor he had experienced the then insatiable need to reach the end. When he had arrived he had been blown away.

Before him lay a rather large field, surrounded on all sides by steep cliff sides. Plants grew all around him, trees covered in vibrant green leaves, vines working their way slowly up the rock, thick green grass swishing in the breeze. A waterfall trickled down one side into a large pool, where a small island held a beautiful statue of an angel. But despite it's unbelievable beauty the place was in poor repair. Moss and vines flourished on the statue, the grass was thick in some places and thin in others, and the pool was choked with weeds and various debris. It looked as though this place hadn't been tended in years. At that time a large grin had pasted itself on his face. This place belonged to him, and no one else knew about it. There would be no mean kids to trash his secret forts and play weapons, no despicable adults to whisper about him when they thought he couldn't hear, and definitely no stupid senseis to chase him around. Over the years Naruto had tended this place, bringing it back into it's former glory, pouring his heart into it.

Even now, eight years later, he still enjoyed laying under the widespread branches of the oak, cooling himself in the small lake, and kneeling before the angel statue. To some this would look ridiculous, but to Naruto she held a very sacred feeling one that he respected. It was like whenever he was here, she would be watching over him. He would tell her his dreams, wishes, worries, and fears without hesitation. She seemed reliable, because -unlike him- she didn't change over the years. Her expression never changed, she always looked pained, like her heart was breaking, with one tear sliding down her cheek and her right hand out stretched and her left held to her chest where her heart was. When he was younger he had made it his mission to cheer her up, repay her for listening to his troubles. And even as he grew up and realized that she wasn't real, a small fraction of that dream was held in his heart.

She had been the hardest part of the garden to fix up. He hadn't wanted to break or damage her but there was quite a bit of stubborn moss clinging to her base and hands. He had worked some away with time and he remembered letting out a triumphant cry when her base was unearthed. This cry was forgotten as he noticed the edge of some long forgotten text and started to remove the rest of the dirt and algae to read it. He had worked on that for a few days until finally he could make out what it said.

'Call on her when the most precious thing is lost'

Naruto had almost laughed out loud. That was the most pathetic one liner he had ever heard (And he had heard some pretty bad ones)! But part of it still had gotten to him. Call on her? Statues couldn't come to life, let alone be called on. He had shrugged it off, and noticing how low in the sky the sun was, run home to eat a late lunch of instant ramen.

This place held so many memories for him. He remembered running here and beating the crap out of a practice dummy while he complained about Sasuke, collecting flowers while he crushed on Sakura, and gushing to the statue about how cool Kakashi-Sensei was. He also remembered sneaking out of the hospital to come here the night after the Uchiha left Konoha to sit and gaze at the stars whilst fingering the inscription.

That was also the place he went when Uchiha Itachi's corpse was escorted back to Konoha. And Sasuke didn't return.

Naruto had waited for eight months. He would sit atop the village gate for hours, wishing and waiting. He wanted to be the first one to see Sasuke when he returned, wanted to be the first one to beat the shit out of him, he... wanted so much. Most of all he wanted to figure out what the hell that feeling in the pit of his stomach was. He only had that strange discomfort when his thoughts centered on the Uchiha. For a while he had considered asking Kakashi or Jiraiya about it, but he reconsidered when he realized they would only have some kind of perverted answer. After about three months of heavy thought, an unussual pratice for him, he came to a mature conclusion. He had erm.. 'feelings' for Sasuke. As soon as he accepted it, he locked it away. Shinobi couldn't have feelings, let alone for a guy.

Yet despite this, those feelings wouldn't leave him alone. So he did the only thing he could to get rid of the burning, breaking feelings. He got rid of them. Cutting himself off from his feelings had been hard work, but after he accomplished it he gained a new calm. He had not only removed his feelings for Sasuke, but all of them, gaining the kind of emotionless calm that the Uchihas possessed. His face was expressionless, his eyes showed no emotion. His smiles grew faker and his friends grew distant. He stopped caring for the garden.

After about a year of this cold existence Naruto thought he was invulnerable to everything. Until he was assigned a retrieval mission by the Hokage herself. His mission; Return the corpse of Uchiha Sasuke to Konoha. They had given up. All they were focused on now was protecting the secret of the Sharingan. And somewhere deep inside the Jinchuuriki something broke. This broken piece led him back to a small hill with a tunnel inside, to a garden now choked with weeds, and to a statue covered in moss and vines. There he knelt before the weeping visage, cold rain weaving its way through his golden hair and down his back. And that broken piece of himself, his shattered, pathetic heart, that's what forced him to draw a breath, and speak to the beautifuly sorrowful angel before him.

"I," He croaked, his voice not used to carrying emotion, "I know that it will be of little use for a demon such as myself to speak to an angel, let alone a statue of one, but... but I could careless. So this I request, no, this I pray. I pray that when I set out on this mission to retrieve the corpse of my most precious thing, my most precious person, that I find him alive and well, for either way I will bring him back, he has been lost for too long."

Naruto clasped his hands in prayer, and made to stand up. That had been one of the most foolish things he had even done. He had prayed to an old statue for an un-needed complication in his mission. He stood sighing, and turned away, tears silently mingling with freezing rain.

In this moment of silent weeping Naruto would have never expected strong arms to wrap around his middle, to be pulled close to a warm body, to feel hot tears trail down the back of his neck, to catch the sound of aged stone cracking, and to hear a soft voice, hoarse with disuse, whisper,

"I will help your wish to come true, I will help your prayer to be answered."

* * *

**Repost A/N: There were only a few minor spelling infractions and such, but I rewrote a few paragraphs and I think it flows better then it did before. Of course my chapters are naturally fast paced so I do plead with you to hang in there and not give up on this fic.**

Original A/N: Wow, this has to be the lamest chapter i've ever writen. -headdeskslambang- But remember people, READ AND REVIEW!!! Even if you have absoulutely nothing good to say about this story review! I'll use your flames to ignite my youth! It keeps going out... -Holds lighter to youth- ... Whatever... Anywho I do hope you liked it, this will turn into a Shonen Ai at some point... EVENTUALLY! I appreciate your support always! Ja Ne!

* * *


	2. Enter Miara!

**Repost A/N: The repost is going faster than I expected. You should be getting original chapters soon enough. Thank you for waiting. **

Original A/N: I LIVE!!!!!!!!! AGAIN!!!!!!!!! I am SO sorry for the wait! I finally pryed myself away from the doujinshi long enough to finish this chapter. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!!! I can't explain why the statue came to life just yet but I will in the future! And now to the story!

* * *

**Angel's Kiss, Mother's Embrace**

**Chapter 2: Enter Miara!!!

* * *

**

Disclaimer: You do not want me to own Naruto. Trust me. I'd probably sell it to rabid fangirls so I could have enough money to buy a private island. That or I'd make Neji the protagonist and Sasuke and Naruto would be humping like bunnies. Seriously.

* * *

For a moment both people were frozen like that. Naruto caught half way through a step with his foot still in the air, who ever it was behind him still holding him tight. Then ninja reflexes took over. Naruto sprang free and swiftly tossed two shuriken in the general direction of the other person. He spun in mid air before bringing a savage kick downwards. Or at least it was a savage kick. Until it was caught with one hand and he was thrown into one of the hard stone cliff faces. Emphasis on hard. The shuriken he had thrown soon followed with enough force to embed them selves in the stone, effectively pinning him there. Naruto looked up, fully prepared for death. What he was not prepared for was the sight unfolding in front of him.

There before him, was the most beautiful woman Naruto had ever seen. She had long black hair that stretched to her ankles and was kept in a lose braid with strands falling over her eyes... Her eyes, they were deep and clear like the depths of the ocean and to him they seemed familiar. She wore lose fitting sage robes with a pale gold sash tied about her waist with the ends thrown over her shoulder. The shoulder that... that... led to two very large and graceful wings. They were stretched a bit, and flapped about until they were folded back behind her. He couldn't help but stare, I mean, you don't meet people with wings everyday, you know. He finally broke his gaze when an irritated cough caught his attention.

"My face is down here, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT!!!" She yelled, drawing him out of his revelry.

His eyes narrowed, the redness in them still evident, as he whispered, " 'Insolent little brat'? You do relize that you're speaking to an ANBU agent here."

She seemed to pause for a second, before bursting out in laughter.

"You, an ANBU? Ha! The standards must have lowered for someone like you to become an elite ninja!"

Naruto was becoming increasingly annoyed with his unexpected guest (that's the understatement of the century) and suddenly found himself filled with rage he hadn't felt since Sasuke left. Shouting for the first time in over a year he spat, "SHUT UP ALREADY!!! What would you know?! Someone like you could never be a ninja!"

"Oh really?" She whispered, her tone suddenly becoming serious, "You really think so?"

Naruto took a minute before coldly replying, "Yes I do."

She slid up the sleeve on her robe until it came over her shoulder. There emblazoned on her upper arm was the universal identification symbol for all ANBU. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"So," She chuckled, "You learn something 'bout me, I learn something 'bout you, ne? Like maybe why you're out in the middle of nowhere at an ungodly hour of the morning crying your eyes out?"

Naruto froze. For a few moments he had completely forgotten why he was out here. He hung his head and pulled himself off the cliff face.

"It's none of your business anyway." He muttered, slowly making his way to the cave exit.

"It's the Uchiha, isn't it?"

Naruto came at an unnatural speed towards the woman but she didn't even flinch. She caught his arm and brought it up behind him, trapping him in her grasp. She pressed a pressure point in his wrist causing him to drop the weapon he was holding.

"I was correct."

Naruto growled ferally, "Who are you?!

Naruto had no idea what was going on. One moment he was the same as usual, icy and depressed, the next he was spewing emotions all over the place. The statue coming alive probably had something to do with that, it had shocked him, It was also shocking how accurate she had been on guessing Sasuke was the reason why he was out here. Well not that shocking, he had been pouring his heart out to this statue for some time. He ripped himself from her grasp and turned to face her.

"Me, well…. Let's see…. My name is... Miara." She stated, looking somewhat uncertain about her answer.

"Do you not even know your own name?" Naruto asked, his voice and emotions starting to return to normal.

"Well you'd have some problems if you had been kept as a statue for almost 20 years! Let's see…" She rolled up the sleeve on the other side up to her wrist and seemed to be searching for something. Suddenly her face brightened and she held out her arm for him to look at.

"See! I was right!"

The word "Miara" was written in old faded ink on her palm.

Naruto slapped a hand against his forehead, "I'm not even going to ask."

"Anyhow", she stated evenly, "Down to business. You are about to be sent on a mission to retrieve your crushes corpse and are torn over your dreams, bringing Pretty boy back alive or staying faithful to your village so you can become Hokage."

The blonde sputtered, seriously offended by her brash overview, "Wha-what do mean crush?! And he's not a pretty boy! Don't bad mouth Sasuke!"

She grinned and winked,"So you say! However, I've been listening to your ranting for long enough to know just how you feel about that Uchiha brat."

Naruto's face became a healthy crimson, "Hn."

Again he noted he was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check, something that should have been easy for him, but this woman messed up his control. It was like she was purposely ripping off his mask. This time he turned away with purpose. He was already late to start the mission, if he wasted any more time it would mar his record.

Miara sighed, "We should head out then."

Naruto turned his head to shoot an icy glare in her direction, "We?"

"Yes _we_ oh intelligent one! I'm not supposed to wake up unless I'm called for and I'm sure as hell not going to sit in this garden twiddling my thumbs whilst you continue angsting over someone who's not even dead!" She spat.

Naruto's head snapped back so fast it sent birds in the tree next to him screeching into the sky.

"What?"

"I said he's not dead. He could be severely wounded or imprisoned, but he's not dead."

"And you know this how?" Naruto queried, a hint of strained disbelief in his voice.

"My specialty is the practical application of advanced chakra techniques. I can use it for various things, including tracking. As long as the chakra still exists I can find it, within reason of course."

The blonde was slowly beginning to believe her story about being in the ANBU. Very slowly. Running his hands through his hair he sighed.

"So that means you have to come with me, right?"

Miara flashed a cheesy grin and flung a lazy arm over his shoulder, "Right-o!"

Naruto shrugged the arm off coldly and disappeared through the garden exit.

* * *

**Repost A/N: I found myself making Naruto out of character in the first couple parts. I had established a new feeling for him in the last chapter and destroyed it in this one. It was very confusing, and I hope by fixing it some things were clarified. I also tried to make Miara more of a comic relief character for the time being, even though she'll end up becoming more serious as time goes on.**

Original A/N: YES! IT'S MIARA! And no this is not going to be an NaruXOC fic. That would be wrong on so many levels... you'll find out why at some point. I have the feeling this isn't as complete as it should be. I may come back later and edit it. But for now I'll stick with what I have. Flames will be used to re-ignite my youth. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *


	3. Why is it always me?

A/N: Hello, after reposting the first two chapters I'm amazed I was able to write an entirely new one this soon. Expect regular updates from now on. This chapter is kind of short due to fact it's mainly filler. They'll be starting on the main journey soon. This is going to be a decidedly short Fanfiction but if you'll hang in there I hope you'll enjoy it all the way through.

* * *

**Angel's Kiss, Mother's Embrace**

**Chapter 3: Why is it always me?

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: When I own Naruto I'll personally pay for all of my reviewers to go ice skating in Hell.

* * *

This trip was going to be interesting, at best. After exiting the garden Naruto realized -a little too late- that he was going to need to trek through the entire village of Konoha to reach the nearest secure exit point. With a strange woman. If the mutterings behind his back weren't bad enough, they were certainly going to get worse. Not to mention all the hell he'd get from his friends. He ran a hand over his face and it settled back into it's usual emotionless expression. He motioned for Miara to follow, and waited until he heard confirming footsteps before he set out. However as they passed near the Hokage mountain the steps halted. He turned to see what was wrong, and a puzzled expression slipped across his face. Miara's eyes were fixed on the image of Tsunade etched in the mountainside.

"So, it's true...", she whispered in an extremely strained and tired voice, very much unlike her earlier tones.

"What's true?", Naruto questioned cooly.

"He's gone.", She replied, a hand held out towards Yondaime's visage.

The blonde's eyes widened at the expression on the woman's face, she looked as though the twenty years she had lost caught up with her. Deep lines were etched in her face and her lips formed a resoulute frown.

"Yes."

She turned back towards the village and resumed her pace, seemingly having recovered, knowing exactly where she was going. Facing him again with the same cheesy smile she had earlier, she called,

"C'mon slowpoke! Are we going or not?"

His present frustration at Miara completely cleared his mind of any ponderous thoughts regarding her strange actions from just a few minutes ago.

"We are going.", He growled from behind clenched teeth.

* * *

As Naruto expected, the journey through the village was hell. People were casting him disgusted looks, and he could tell that at least a few rumors were going to crop up in the next few days. Miara seemed completely oblivious to this fact and was waving cheerily to people they passed. The blonde wanted to kick her (hard) but didn't want to risk attracting more attetion then they were already getting. Naruto almost visibly flinched when Shikamaru noticed and called out to him,

"Oi! Naruto! Finally got yourself a girlfriend?"

Instantly everyone on the street had their eyes fixed on the pair. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a musical peal of laughter. Miara was doubled over, holding her stomach, and positively howling, with tears streaming down her cheeks. When she finally recovered enough to speak she wiped a tear cheerfully away and sighed.

"That was a good one, but I'm way too old for him!", She chuckled good naturedly, mussing his hair with one hand.

"And besides, " She whispered, leaning in close so only the blonde could hear, "We both you don't swing that way!"

She stepped back just in time to narrowly avoid one of Naruto's well placed fists.

"Shut. Up." He spat.

Pretty much everyone was shocked. This was the most emotion anyone had seen from the boy in over a year. Turning from the agape crowd Naruto began moving, casting a, "Hurry up or I'll leave you behind." to Miara. She -extremely maturely- stuck out her tongue at his back. Again, speed was the only thing that saved her as a kunai whizzed by her head and imbedded itself in some poor grapefruit merchant's cart.

"I saw that."

And, as if this wasn't enough, when they passed through the older districts of Konoha people started bowing at Miara's feet and breaking down into tears. She really must have been some sort of religious icon or something. Just wonderful.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like the longest twenty minutes of his life, Naruto and company reached the village gates. Steping up to the desk of the watchmen he adressed the chuunin on duty,

"Uzumaki Naruto reporting." He stated.

The chuunin glanced up at him wryly, "You're late Uzumaki-San."

Naruto nodded, "I understand."

"Okay then, " the chuunin sighed, "And you are...?"

As soon as he spotted Naruto's companion he cared nothing for the blonde's lateness. You could almost see the little heart shapes in his pupils. It was disgusting really.

"And you are...?" He asked again.

"Way too old for you," she shot, "Miara's the name."

Seemingly regaining some composure he said, "Since I don't recall ever seeing you around the village I'm going to need to see your Forehead protecter and, if you are traveling with Uzumaki-San, your ANBU identification mark."

"Of course!", she replied chipperly and placed her left foot delicately on the desk. The chuunin imeadiately went weak in the knees as she slid the soft sage fabric that made up her robe past a slender calf and continued going until ubruptly stopping. There, secured to her upper thigh like a garter, was her leaf head band.

Miara gave him a dry look, "Thought you were gonna see more then that? In your dreams." She removed her foot from the table and flashed the half fainted chuunin her ANBU identification mark. Snorting, she moved back next to Naruto as he tried to resist the urge to bang his head on something hard. The chuunin weakly stamped some travel papers and handed them to the blonde. Miara gave the chuunin a coy wink and followed Naruto as he stepped through the village gates and onto the main road.

"You really are an idiot." He growled.

"I thought you were supposed to respect your elders!" She laughed, and mussed his hair good naturedly.

* * *

A/N: And there it is! The long awaited chapter 3! As I said in the other author's notes it's short because it's filler. Next update they set out on the main road! Please R&R, flames will be used to re-ignite my youth.


End file.
